One Snowy Day,
by nxm-fanfiction
Summary: One-shot, Clementine is bored one day and something happens that she hasn't seen for a long time... it snows! I know, right? Let's pretend that Carver never came to the cabin and that they were there for a little longer. Can Luke and Nick UN-bore Clementine with a little help from the snow? Rated K(plus) because it seemed appropriate. *Scoff* I suck at titles & summaries...


**A/N: So listen guys, this is my first fic so go easy with me on the reviews. And also 'This story sucks' is not a review. I hope you enjoy the story. Oh, and also, any words in bold = A/N or just my general thoughts on what I just typed. Lastly, because I'm starting to ramble, Pete never died, Nick was never depressed, and Nick might be a little OOC... sorry...**

**I don't own The Walking Dead Game or it's characters. **

* * *

><p>Clementine sat very boredly on the couch staring out the window that was too dirty to see through. Sarah was sick with a cold and Carlos was tending to her along with Pete. So basically, Clementine was left all alone to use her tainted imagination. She could've hung out with Nick or Luke, had they not decided 'Hey, we should go on a supply run just for the fun of it!' and of course, Rebecca was being tended to by Alvin and vise versa. So, once again, Clementine was left to find something to do on her own.<p>

She heard a door from the kitchen open and quickly hopped up from her uncomfortable perch on the couch to see Nick storming away from Luke angrily, and Luke frowning with his hair covered in a white something, of some sort as far as Clementine could tell.

"Oh come on, Nick, lighten up!" Luke frowned.

"What's in your hair?" Clementine asked curiously.

"Snow, why?"

Clementine looked surprised. "It's snowing?" She asked curiously.

"Yup, it tis." Luke said with a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"C- Can we build a snowman?" Clementine asked.

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "And get taken by a walker by surprise?" Luke asked.

Clementine frowned. She hadn't thought about that. "Oh… I didn't think about that…" She frowned.

Luke chuckled. "Although…" Luke said and looked through one of the misty windows. "Maybe, just MAYBE I can make an exception." He said and smiled into the distance seeming slightly distracted.

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked and furrowed her brow.

"If you can get Nick to come outside with us and take watch, maybe we could build a snowman." Luke said and looked to his right at the girl.

"Oh." Clementine said abruptly. "Ohhhhhhhh." She said as it slowly made sense.

"Can't we get someone else though? Nick doesn't seem like he really wants to—"

"Rebecca and Alvin are busy, so are Carlos and Sarah, along with Pete... it's just us three." Luke cut off. "Unless you wanna be makin' a snowman alone while I take watch." He shrugged.

"I'll be right back, I've gotta go talk to Nick." Clementine said and shuffled out of the room quickly.

Luke smirked and stifled a laugh as he leaned against the counter waiting for the girl to return, hopefully with Nick.

Clementine ran up the stairs and went straight to Nick's room. She knocked on the door ever so lightly.

"What is it?" Nick's muffled and angry sounding voice asked from the inside.

"It's me Clementine… um… can you come outside with Luke and me so we can build a snowman?" She asked nervously.

It fell silent before Nick spoke, "A snowman?" he asked sounding slightly amused.

"Yeah… a snowman…" Clementine said and mentally face palmed for how stupid it probably sounded.

"Didn't you build enough of those when it wasn't the apocalypse?" Nick asked sternly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well… since I was eight when the apocalypse started, I didn't really get to… uh..." Clementine was cut off by Nick opening the door.

"That is the saddest story I've ever heard and you didn't even get to start it." Nick said with a blank expression.

"What is?"

"You've never really gotten the chance to build a snowman, or do anything a kid normally does because you grew up, and are still growing up, with this plague running around everywhere." Nick said. "Come on, we're going to build a snowman."

Clementine flashed a smile at him. "Awesome!" she said and ran ahead of him.

As she raced into the kitchen, she stopped feeling slightly out of breath but still forced out "Nick… Nick's coming."

Luke flashed a big goofy smile at her with both his arms and legs crossed as he leaned against the counter. "Cool." he said simply.

"Hey Nick, could you get my jacket?" Luke called from the kitchen.

"Sure thing..." Nick called back.

As Nick entered the kitchen Clementine noticed he was holding two jackets while wearing one black leather one.

"Why are you holding two jackets?" Clementine asked curiously.

"You don't wanna freeze, do you?" Nick said as he handed Luke his jacket which was also leather but had more of an orangey-brown color.

Clementine physically face palmed this time. "Good point." she said afterwards.

Nick handed Clementine a jacket that was a little big, but she wasn't complaining about. It was white, hung down to about midway down her thighs, and had a fur hood lining.

"C'mon guys, let's go build one helluva snowman." Nick said making Luke and Clementine chuckle slightly at his serious expression.

Nick held open the door for the two and Clementine almost instantly picked up on what Nick had said about freezing outside without a coat, it must've been at most 10 degrees outside.

"Go on guys, I'll hold watch." Nick said and leaned up against the side of the house.

Clementine flashed another smile at him as she and Luke walked over a little farther from the house, but not too far.

Luke knelt down and began making a ball of snow **('Cause that's how you start a snowman :P) **

Clementine mimicked Luke's actions and eventually, they had a snowman built with rock eyes and stick arms, and Luke's scarf (Which was an orange and red plaid one that suited him quite nicely) along with a carrot nose. **(Don't ask where they found a completely healthy carrot in the middle of an apocalypse in the dead of winter 'cause I don't even know.) **

Nick couldn't help but smile as the two revealed their masterpiece to him.

"Hey, uh, Clem, can you go and find that camera that Sarah found a while back?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Clementine smiled and headed into the house.

Clementine soon returned, holding the camera quite gracefully. Luke already knew what Nick was going to do and for once, he wasn't worried that it might end up being a stupid move.

"Strike a pose." Nick smirked as he held up the camera.

Clementine and Luke did as told and then—_FLASH! _The picture came out of the other side and Nick took off his glove and examined it.

"Can I see?" Clementine asked curiously as both she and Luke rushed over to him.

Nick held the picture down just far enough so that Clementine could see it too. Clementine smiled.

"We look like dorks." She said making Nick and Luke let out chuckles.

"Yeah, but we're cool dorks." Luke smirked.

"We're almost as dorky as that pun." Clementine smiled.

"Here Clem, why don't you keep it?" Nick asked and held the picture out to her.

"Thanks." She smiled and took it happily. "Now come on, let's get inside, it's freezing out here." She said with a small smile.

This had to be the happiest day any one of them had, had with anyone in a long time. They all rushed into the cabin and later Nick made hot cocoa for them all. **(Because he had water and totally found a heating source—don't question the back story of how all this works, just accept that it.) **


End file.
